To date, extract, transform, and load (ETL) tools do not support upgrade if customizations were executed on core product processes. Therefore, when using these traditional ETL tools, users must develop another set of separate external ETL processes to support customization and upgrade.
As another option, the core code associated with the ETL tools may be changed. In this case, the core product can not be upgraded. Furthermore, advanced knowledge of the core code is needed.
The typical customization techniques are based on developing new sets of processes to populate the extensions of a database. These techniques typically affect performance because they duplicate the number of processes and entities involved. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.